total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo
Jo was a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies and second main villain of the season, after Sky . She later returned to Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Treacherous Turtles. Personality Jo is not the person to run to if one is looking for a friendship. She is competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to break through. Jo believes that she is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million dollar prize. She will turn anything to a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. She will even not hesitate to sacrifice the life of another if she deems necessary. Jo appears to be a tomboy, as shown in Runaway Model, she is completely disinterested in hair and fashion. Additionally, in her biography, she expresses that she will never let a guy win just because she may find him attractive. Despite this, Jo has implied that she actually does want such things as feeling beautiful and finding love. Jo is power-hungry and lusts for control. She will fiercely fight for the position of team leader if she has to, as she does with Jasmine in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest. She also views herself as being better than others, often looking down upon her teammates. A running gag with Jo involves her using nicknames for the other contestants, generally as insults towards them or for an easy way to describe them. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Jo joins the competition determined as her usual to stomp on everything will find on her way to the goal, and the main obstacle assumes immediately the figure of Jasmine: the 2 tough girls are placed in the same team, and each one claims for the leadership of it. This is just the beginning of one of the biggest rivalries of the season!Also Jo doesn't like the name of the team Enchanted Butterflies since butterflies are weak and girly animals, and want to change in dragons, but eventually she resigns. Jo and Jasmine are actually the main reason why the Butterfllies win their first time, but they argue instead of enjoying their teamwork. Swampin' Up At the beginning of the challenge, when Dawn and Bridgette are about to form an alliance, Jo pushes down in the mud the moonchild aiming to accuse Bridgette for that...but the random irruption of Izzy swinging on a rope nullifies her plan, pushing her in the swamp, too. Jo then makes Izzy, Max and Brick to vote out Shawn because his trap activated against the Enchanted Butterflies: in this way she hopes to weaken the determination of Jasmine, that swears revenge on her. Mr. Bones and Me Jo argues with Jasmine about the direction to take by following the indication on the map found by Bridgette and their spat brings to a static situation, since none of the 2 wants to give up on her decision. In the Confessional she says that she has no intention to let to the "little" Outback Survivalist the leadership of HER team, Jasmine says the same. In the confusion everyone got kidnapped, even Jo and Jasmine, except for Noah and Bridgette that manage to win the challenge liberating the companions. The Lord Of The Stings Jo is jogging in the forest when she sees Dawn crying all alone.Despite Dawn knows which kind of bad person she is, she can't resist and tells everything happened in the previous episode between Noah and Bridgette, asking desperately for a suggestion since she's really undecided if prefer the love of Noah or the friendship of Bridgette. Jo couldn't ask for a better occasion to form an alliance: she purposes to reach the final two making suffer in this way both Bridgette and Noah, and in addition Jasmine.She also gets Max on her side doing the promise to leave him being the "evil boss". During the game in the battlefront camp, Jo is annoyed by the fact Izzy gets crazy and starts shoot everybody with no reason!She's taken off-guard by Danielle but Brick gets the hit instead of her: this makes Jo to admit that Brick is a good ally, yet stupid. Jo votes off Izzy as almost everyone does cause she costed the whole challenge. Dawn of Noah's Ark Jo have the idea to wake up everybody by using the alarm clock of Brick for a training session, in order to increase the muscular mass of the weakest Butterflies, that are Noah and Max. With this excuse she aims to get them in her alliance, and explains this is the strategy: arrive to the merge with the most pathetic competitors that are easier than Jasmine & Co to be defeated. Jo doesn't care if Jasmine dislikes the idea, neither if the two guys don't want to train, however she's disappointed when they both faint, understanding they're really hopeless.. Her methods eventually worked, but Noah and Max are now too exhausted to contribute for the challenge. Jo decides to lead the building of the ark, forcing half of the team to help her, or better, obey at her orders, but she lets Noah go with Dawn in the forest, while keeps Bridgette busy. This enforces the deal between her and Dawn. Later on she's discussing with Brick about the sail of the boat: she angrily refuses his idea to use a dotted and striped towel stating that this isn't a girly contest of mode, breaking an oar on the head of him. By the end of the day they managed to build the ark, but Jo dislikes the idea to wait for Max and becomes really impatient when Brick sees the Whimsical Dragons oaring in the river: eventually the fact they waited for everyone of the team marks the difference between the victory that goes to her team and the defeat that goes to the opposite one. Revenge of the Balloons Unexpectedly, Jo teams up with Jasmine in the challenge, probably searching for a way to start again and win her at her side, but when Noah and Dawn run out of balloons, they come to them, searching for more. Trusting in the sarcastic guy, because he already eliminated two payers, Jo gives him all their balloons, but due to a one of Sky's spells, Noah eliminates the three girls and himself from the challenge. Jo votes for him when her team loses, and he is succesfully eliminated. Eye of the Fighter Near the waterfalls, where Brick is doing his journal military training, Jo asks him which was the worst moment of his life for a not certain reason, as Brick reminds back in time when he peed his pants in front of everyone in the past, Jo describes a guy whose identity isn't revealed that probably makes her to suffer in a way that would justify her actual merciless behavior and her hostility towards everyone. But this would be simply Lightning...coincidentially this is right the person she has to face in the ring, and easily beats him in few seconds getting furious at being considered (again!) of the wrong gender. Derriere Le Rideau The Egg-Mazing Race At the mansion gym , where she's training, Brick reveals to Jo the kiss he saw between Noah and Dawn the previous night: this is a precious information considering she could blackmail and get them in her alliance. She'll watch them cautiously since now... Jo is happy for once her team brings the name of Enchanted Butterflies since this is the egg they have to find, unlike the Whimsical Dragons that have to carry a dragon egg. She accepts the challenge of Brick to cross the river but they both arrive later than the rest of the team. At the battlefield Noah suggests they need a victim to distract the attention of Chef, and Jo asks him if he wants, then eventually Tyler from the other team spares any decision. Jo is surprised when Sky stun in an unknown way Jasmine on the place, she doesn't think a minute more and leaves Jasmine to her fate, acting reckless caring as usual only for the victory. Near the end of the game, Chef throws her a piano that she throws back against Cody and Dave. And the Enchanted Butterflies win. Dragon Bold Jo reaches the top of her tyrannic and unsympathetic behavior in this episode. First of all she mocks Brick for his new rank of sergeant, then forces Jasmine, Noah and Max to build a weapon for her at the scrapyard, continuing she has no shame to abandon Dawn behind in the forest to hurry up first at the castle, and once here her rude strategy exposes the Enchanted Butterflies to the fury of Hydreigon. Jo, infact, counts only on the use of violence, believing this is a better and faster way than kindness to save Ella. During the battle against the dragon Jo uses Noah as an human shield severely times and never recognizes her fault, her daring attitude makes herself almost devoured by Hydreigon, if isn't for Jasmine that blocks the mouth of the hydra. In the meanwhile she finds the occasion to have fun again of Brick's failure in climbing the tower. Jo has no trust about the gentle over careful methods of Dawn, but eventually lets her try all the times she wants, just to use her as a scapegoat. Jasmine helps her to climb on the neck of the monster and they reach finally the bedroom where Ella is sleeping: when the aspirant Disney princess wakes and faints soon after having seen Noah, Jo does a joke about him. She remains stunned when Dawn succeeds to calm down Hydreigon, and has actually to realize the power of kindness..until Max's spell brings the situation back to the hell. Jo is carrying Ella in the forest when she's informed by Jasmine that Brick just saved them from an horrible end in a surprising act of generosity, Jo drops Ella and runs to the rescue of Brick, screaming his same motto "Never leave a man behind!". Later on at the nomination Jo blames herself for this signal of "weakness" and gets many votes for Brick, causing the elimination of the cadet. Catch a Cryptid Chris assigns to Jo the task to catch a Chupacabra. Jo and Jasmine team up temporary in order to get their respective cryptids, but when Jasmine finds her aim, the kraken in the lake, the impulsivity makes Jo reveal her true intentions of betrayal and yells just three words:"Trust No One". This ends in a catfight between the two strong girls, that's the cause of the final destiny of her.Infact, Jasmine manages to get a photo of the kraken, wins the immunity and chooses Jo for the elimination. Her pride makes Jo to say that she prefers being eliminated as a threat than as a wimp, then she's kicked away. Keys of Kindness and Keenness She returns against her will with the objective to help Dawn to find the golden key. Needless to say, Jo wants to find it first to open the suitcase and steal the victory from one of its legit owners. However.. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Jo returns with a renovated and even stronger competitiveness, she's determined to win this time, and especially to avenge back her role as a villain, after the weakness showed in the past heat final. She clears out immediately that there won't be anyone to stop her now that the human Fluttershy is away busy with her hotel for the animals. Blunt as habit, Jo has her first frictions on the bus with her archenemy saying she will bash her soon, in return Jasmine gets fun of her rumored crush for Brick, contemporary she snaps at Dakota when this one suggests her to use some make up for her ugliness. As the bus arrives at the airport, Jo, impatient, is the first to get out it and get on the plane. Jo is surprised when Brick raises of the pocket a book, since when a soldier reads, especially a book talking about the cloy love story of a vampire and a werewolf?!? Disgusted to see him acting like a nerd, Jo orders him to toss it immediately. One, Two, Three, Fort Appearences Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= TDEF_Opening_Jojasmikezoey.png|Jo arguing with Jasmine and then falling down the waterfall in the opening theme song. Jasmine sucks.jpg|Jo thinks that Jasmine will want to be the team captain. Jo mansion.png|Jo enjoys her breakfast at the mansion. Izzy_push.png|Jo is pushed (accidentally) by Izzy in the swamp. Jobrick.png|Jo and Brick are discussing about the sail... Jobrick2.png|...and Jo manages to calm Brick. Brickjo_waterfalls.png|Jo reveals her worst experience ever...until Chris interrupts her. Lightjo_match.png|Jo has to face Lightning during the challenge. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|Jo's enjoying the victory at the Enchanted Mansion. Chrissy punch.png|Jo finds interesting that Dawn kissed Noah. Brick jo argue.png|Jo makes fun of Brick's new level. Total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_5_part_2_youtube_006_0008.jpg|Jo is disgusted by Dawn's kindness. Butterflies_vs_Hydreigon.png|Jo fighting with Hydreigon along with her team. Kick_of_jo.png|Jo takes the Kick of Shame. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= Turtlesargue.png|Jo and Jasmine meets again and are placed in the same team AGAIN. Gwopher_escapes_jo.png|Jo seeks Gwen and Topher until to arrive at the Oriental Tower. Gwopher_caught.png|Jo tags Topher eventually, meanwhile the rival tagger busts Gwen. Shanghai_Pursuit.png|Jo is searching for the last opponents to tag. Turtles_first_fall.png|Jo attends the first barf bag ceremony of her team, giving an indifferent look at Jasmine when she's called safe. Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Treacherous Turtles Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:King Flurry